The successful bidding of bridge hands is extremely difficult for beginning bridge players to learn and master and continues to pose a challenge for even more experienced players. This is particularly true of the U.S. point count system where players are required to evaluate their hands by calculating the total points in their hands and to make a number of possible opening or responding bids according to a specific point total or point range.
Other considerations that further complicate the bidding process are (a) whether a hand is balanced or unbalanced, (b) whether certain suits are much stronger than others, and (c) the level at which the bid must be made.
Because of these complexities, the bridge bidding aid has been devised with specific objectives as follows:
To provide a convenient and effective means whereby a beginning bridge player can quickly evaluate a hand and make the appropriate opening, overcall or responding bid based on the U.S. point count system.
To provide a single reference device that players around a bridge table can independently and simultaneously consult without having to tax their memories, or depend on a supervising instructor.
To provide a device that players will find extremely simple to use, and
To provide a device that is easy to manufacture.